Lucky Star
by arbitraryazn
Summary: The story follows Xing, a boy with a gift and curse. Blessed by the stars, Xing has the ability to grant and receive good fortune which others see as a blessing to themselves. Being prey to many of those weary to the Legend of the Lucky Star, Xing runs to the League Institute for safe haven.


So this story has an OC and may use several characters depending on who I want to put in. The story is about Xing, and boy with a ancestry of lucky beings. His dream is to become a champion in the League Institute. Although his good fortune may seem like a blessing, it also has a curse. For those "Lucky Children" they have the ability to not only grant themselves good fortune but spread it to others. For that reason Xing is being hunted and he only see's the League Institute as a safe haven.

* * *

A Piltover Peacemaker flew pass Vayne the Night Huntress, inches away from her face. Across from here several yards away was Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover. Eyeing Vayne with her scope Caitlyn fires another shot only to have it be blocked by Alistar the Minotaur. Before Caitlyn could withdraw from her position she found herself tossed in the air unable to move. As soon as she regained her movement, the Sheriff was slammed against the wall behind her. Unable to move, Caitlyn had become Huntress's prey. Three shots was all it took and Caitlyn was gone.

\- Blue Team champion has been slain-

Cheers and boos shook the restaurant. Soldiers and citizens had gathered around the mini-screen. The summer Ionian breeze drifted through the restaurant carrying out the smell of charbroiled beef and alcohol. The sun had just set with stars just starting to shine.

"That'll be a hundred gold pieces old man," the smug teen demanded. The old soldier studied teen. The youth was dressed like a punk with his unkempt hair and baggy clothes. To any normal person he would seem like your run of the mill teen, just with black birds nest for hair. The soldier gave it a little cough before he spoke.

"Say kid, how'd you know Vayne was gonna beat Caitlyn?" the veteran soldier inquired. It was common knowledge around the League Champion match ups that the Sheriff with her rifle had more range on Vayne who had a crossbow. The Huntress even with her tumble would have a difficult time attacking Caitlyn without taking a good amount of damage in return.

The kid gave the soldier and mischievous smile and replied, "I didn't, I guess I'm just really lucky. so uh… about that gold?" The soldier chuckled. He recognized this kids type. He's seen it before, all the time when traveling in the military. Kids who had that twinkle in them. Similar to the twinkling of the stars. Legend goes that the children that had the star light glint had great fortune in almost every situation and could even grant good fortune to those they choose. However, that being said, many of these lucky children were said to have been kidnapped and held captive to certain individuals to obtain good fortune through torture and coercion. So what was this kid doing here?

The soldier tossed the dark haired boy his bag of gold. "You really shouldn't be walking around in public places like this, with the curse you've got I'm betting someone is trying to get you."

"So you can tell what I am can you?" The boy questioned cautiously.

"More or less"

"I'd hate to break it to you but you're really in the wrong place right now.

"Why?"

"Everyone in this room is trying to capture me and I'm really betting that they'll probably kill you to… since you're not one of them, take a look around."

"Wait, Wha-" The soldier looked around. Everyone around him had gone silent as they stared at the soldier and the boy. The patrons and restaurant staff suddenly armed with blades surrounded the tandem duo.

"Say old man, you feeling lucky yet?" the kid asked rhetorically. With a smile the kid disappeared only for his spot to be filled with dangerous blades. The soldier barely had time to comprehend what he was seeing but enough to realize the legend about the lucky children was true. The black hair teen ran through several attackers dodging every blow with ease and replying back with strikes of his own. Within a minute all the attackers were in extreme pain or unconscious. "Man, what a beautiful night," he sighed. "Hey old man, what's your name?"

The soldier gathered his wits quickly and responded, "the name is Ten Cho, yours?"

"It's Xing."


End file.
